Chomper
In Total Drama Before Time, his partner is Beth. He is also good friends with Gwen, Ben, Trent, Mac, Ruby, Spike(LBT), Cera, Ali, Littlefoot, Petrie, Tails, Cosmo, Courtney, Ash, Ducky, Cody, Izzy, Leshawna, and Noah. The people who dispise him are Topsy, Paul, and Heather. Topsy did trick Chomper into quicksand to make sure he doesn't know about Team Galactic's plan of stealing the Lustrious Orb, even though he didn't want to do it, Paul thinks Chomper is pathetic, and Heather steals his stuff and kills his food. Tyler is also known to be scared of Chomper, because Chomper's bones are similar to that of a chicken's, but in later episodes Tyler seems to get along with Chomper. Urara angered Chomper and Littlefoot by stating that they will have fight each other soon in a survival of the fittest. He is also good at electric guitar. He became Littlefoot's step-brother in A New Enemy Approaches: Part 2. This is also the episode when he drags Brock once he falls in love(which is a running gag). While that happens, Ash and Dawn will act as if they were slowly tilting. Chomper gets irritated when Brock falls in love. Before he was accepted in the Great Valley in the Land Before Time TV series, he heard about Aaron, Alexis Rhodes, and Seto Kaiba. In A New Ally Is A Fast Biter?, his first duel was against Weevil Underwood. He uses a deck called "Dragon's Luck", which was given to him by Buttercup. He even knows how to speak French, German, and Japanese, which was seen in Right Off The Chain. In Night Cicle Darkens, he revealed to be 9 years old. He is both a duelist and a Pokemon trainer. He is also known to be the first dinosaur to meet a member of the Elite Four, which was Lucian. This was during Izzy Or Isn't She. In that episode, he was taught how to catch Pokemon. His rivals are Hyp, Paul, and Barry. He is voiced by Max Burkholder. Pokemon ---- *Cranidos *Aerodactyl *Geodude-Graveler *Bronzor *Dodrio Cards ---- Pot Of Greed Luster Dragon Baby Dragon Monster Reborn Thousand Dragon Sand Gambler Negate Attack Winged Dragon Guardian Of The Fortress #1 Two Headed King Rex Time Wizard Light And Darkness Dragon Polymerization United We Stand Trap Hole Thunder Dragon Uraby Armed Dragon Lv3 Armed Dragon Lv5 Armed Dragon Lv7 Stamping Destruction Level Up Graceful Dice Winged Dragon Guardian Of The Fortress #2 Black Pendent Blue Eyes White Dragon Red Eyes Black Dragon Gift Of The Mystical Elf Giant Trunade Goblin Attack Force Harpie Lady's Feather Duster Trap Hole Horus The Black Flame Dragon Lv 4 Luster Dragon #2 Block Attack Lesser Dragon Total Drama Valley ---- *Before The Dinos Get Sore: When Chomper was shown to be in the game, Littlefoot was glad to see him again. Once Cera stated that he will be the sharptooth to competed, he hinted on that she was wrong. Cera screamed at the site of more sharpteeth, which were later to be proven to be Chomper's friends. After Chris explained the rules, he assigned Chomper to be on the Fighting Flatteeth. *Rock Of Ages: *UnaMazeIng Developments: *Volley Battle: *Music Won't Soothe These Savage Beasts: *Icy Cold Hearts, Literally: Chomper was discussing with Littlefoot, Tippy, and Ali what Cera did voting off Spike was wrong. He even got to meet Noah, the first human guest star. Once he looked at him for a while, Chomper saw that Noah really doesn't seem to be a fun person to hang out with. Rita agreed with his suggestion. When Chomper was inside the freezer for a while, he start to hug with Rita for warmth. He stayed in for a long time but got out. He along with Littlefoot, Myra, Cera, Tippy, Ducky, Nod, Rita, and Ali won. *Big Trouble On Big Waters: *Game Over, Dude: *The Disaster-Filled Egg Adventure: *Water We Waiting For: *Obstacle Discourse: *On A Wing And A Scare: *Cook, Lie, And Sinker: *Digestion Dual: *It's All Downhill From Here: *Fear Facers: At the bonfire, Chomper stated that Doc was his worst nightmare. In the confession, Chomper said that Chris would never find out, but was proven wrong after Chris said that it would in the confession. In the morning, he raced the other male contestants to the mess hall. Chris said that he and the other seven would see Harold, but got to see Duncan instead. Chomper asked what the punishment of not facing their fear is. When Ali was having to face her fear, he looked worried. Chomper's challenge was to give a hit to Doc, which he did. If Doc hadn't meet Chomper before, he would've killed him. Once Doc was about to leave, his tail accidentally knocked Chomper unconscious. Duncan had to carry him over to the steps. After Petrie failed to do his dare, he got inside Chomper, which he didn't know until he was inside his stomach. Luckily, Petrie flew out of him. After that happened, Chomper confessed that he was lucky that Petrie didn't get hurt but tastes fine. When Tippy looked like she was going to die, Chomper and the other dinos, along with Duncan, saved her. He didn't win invincibility, but was safe. *The Hunted Hath Become The Hunter: *Triple Threat: *Losing The Winner's Edge: *Rock N' Rolldown: *I Triple Dino Dare You: Inside the mess hall, *Final Finale Of Fun Ferocity: *Road To Ruin: *Run For Fun: *Sumo For Your Money: *A Key Secret: *Water Water Everywhere: *Mansion of Misery: *A Tour With A Twist: *Spiral The DragRace: Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:TDV Characters Category:Males